falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dog (Fallout 3)
|location =Capital Wasteland }} Dogs are animals commonly found in the Capital Wasteland. Background Though 200 years have passed since the Great War, dogs have stayed generally unaltered by radiation. Dogs are a favored pet for traveling merchants, as they provide both companionship and protection. As a result of the radiation, most dogs have lost their fur and have slightly mottled skin, but some have retained their fur coats and appear completely normal. Characteristics Biology Dogs are quadrupedal canines that can run at incredible speeds, allowing them to chase down prey. While running, they use their long tails to keep their balance. They are carnivorous, with sharp teeth designed to rip into the flesh of an animal. Dogs are very compassionate and familial. They groom their pack members and protect them at all costs, even if it costs their life. When threatened, they growl and bare low, ready to attack. If the intruder does not heed the warning, they will leap on the trespasser and attempt to rip out their throat. Gameplay attributes Dogs are usually encountered in packs of four to six. To low level characters, this could mean trouble since a pack can easily overwhelm and surround them. To higher level characters, they are little more than a nuisance, yet can still be difficult to put down as a result of their erratic and quick running patterns. Vicious dogs (and their variants) are always hostile, unless the Lone Wanderer possesses the Animal Friend perk. Variants Raider guard dog Raider guard dogs fight alongside their masters, the raiders. Since they are trained as guard dogs, they are very attentive and can spot threats easier than many other creatures. Raider guard dogs will tend to run at targets they find hostile, alerting the raiders of their presence. They are still affected by the Animal Friend perk, but will not attack raiders. |level =3 |perception =8 |hp =60 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 12 ) |items =* Dog meat }} Scavenger's dog These dogs are found around scavenger's encampments, and will be friendly to others as long as they do not act aggressively to them or their master. These dogs have slightly less Hit Points and attack damage than vicious dogs. There is a Karma loss for killing a scavenger's dog, as well as the scavenger themselves and/or the scavenger's brahmin if they have one. Furthermore, scavenger dogs will attack if the target continues to pursue the scavenger even after a warning is given. While scavengers' dogs share their model with Dogmeat, with the same breed and the same type of heterochromia, scavengers' dogs are significantly weaker than Dogmeat. Scavengers' dogs will take back items that the thief steals from their master, even if their master is dead. |level =1 |perception =8 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |items =* Dog meat }} Talon Company guard dog Identical to vicious dogs below, these animals will often accompany Talon Company mercenaries. Much like the raider guard dogs, their Perception is high, and they may spot hostiles faster than the mercs do. They are also affected by the Animal Friend perk, much like their other canine raider brethren, and will generally not attack Talon Company mercs. |level =3 |perception =8 |hp =60 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* Dog meat }} Vicious dog Ruthless survivors of the wastes, these irradiated dogs will always be hostile, unless the traveler has acquired the Animal Friend perk. They are almost always encountered in packs of two to five, usually in open areas. These dogs are dangerous as they can sometimes spawn in semi-random areas. Vicious dogs rarely use flanking tactics, but once they spot a target they will often encircle it in an attempt to stop it from escaping. |level =3 |perception =8 |hp =60 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* Dog meat }} Guard dog (Operation: Anchorage) Used as guards by the Chinese soldiers in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation, these dogs, being simulations, are not affected by the Animal Friend perk, unlike their other canine brethren. Guard dogs are only worth a single point of XP. Just like scavengers' dogs, they share their model with Dogmeat, with the same breed and the same type of heterochromia, while being significantly weaker. Once killed, like all characters in the simulation, they disappear from the game. |level =1 |perception =8 |hp =20 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |items =None }} Notable dogs * Dogmeat - Lone Wanderer's possible companion * Four Score - Hannibal Hamlin's faithful dog companion * Ginger, Hooligan, Bandit, Pete, Rex and Muttface - pet dogs in Little Lamplight * Muffy McClellan - deceased dog, located behind McClellan family townhome * Freki and Geri - Desmond Lockheart's pet dogs Appearances Dogs appear in Fallout 3. Sounds * Barking dog * Growling dog * Injured dog Gallery Raider_guard_dog_KBB.jpg|Raider and his guard dog attacking at Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast Guard_dog_OA.jpg|Guard dog at the ice camp in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation Scavenger dogs.jpg|2 scavenger dogs with their boss at a hideout in Pennsylvania Avenue Vicious dogs Warren.jpg|Large group of 5 vicious dogs in Warren, near Reclining Groves Resort Homes Meat 01.png|Dog meat, a consumable item found on dead dogs Dogmeat FO3.jpg|Faithful companion Dogmeat Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Dogs de:Hund (Fallout 3) es:Perro (Fallout 3) fi:Vicious Dog it:Cane (Fallout 3) ru:Собака uk:Собака